


Jonquil - Unreciprocated Love

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [25]
Category: Brave Frontier (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lifetime (Ben&Ben), that was the song that had inspired it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: Is there a lifetime waiting for us? In another world where we could be by each other's side?
Relationships: Sirius(Brave Frontier)/Original Female Character, Sirius(Brave Frontier)/Summoner
Series: Flowertober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Kudos: 1





	Jonquil - Unreciprocated Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Brave Frontier was the first game that I played and Sirius is the original first love I had for fictional boys. This is technically an AU within an AU because in the original AU they had a relationship but I decided to spin it around for the prompt.

You live to love. You love to live.

Love, a fickle thing. 

He shouldn't feel this way, she was his summoner. The times of peace were coming to an end in her era and so he had heeded her calls.

Yet what is this blooming ever so beautifully in his chest? He couldn't say it to her, it felt wrong.

When everything had finally ended. When peace had reigned once more. They would celebrate. A day of celebration would ensue. When the summoners could finally take a break, let down their weapons and raise glasses filled with liquor as a sign of celebration.

It should have been a day of celebration.

But it wasn't.

There all of them stood. With him kneeling, in his arms his summoner, his beloved, the light of his light.

She was growing cold and tired. The light in her eyes slowly disappearing. With all the last strength she had, she had gingerly cupped one of his cheeks. They were bloodstained barely had any warmth left in them.

Tears sprung from his eyes. He could hear his name being called by his sisters with butterfly wings but all his attention was fixated on her.

He saw her lips move a little, he leaned in to hear what she had to say. She surprised him.

She leaned in and kissed him, it was short yet sweet but he couldn't respond from the shock.

And when she pulled away, all warmth had left her. Her eyes lost light.

Realization dawned on him. A bitter one at that.

She had died not knowing if her love was reciprocated.

He had cried out of agony. A cry that he had done when his beloved died in his arms during his prime. Now when he had found her again did it happen once more.

He hated the world for it.

\---

He should have left the world when she had died. He no longer had an anchor to keep him here as so did his siblings.

Why was he still here then, to suffer?

The day they had returned. They all had rested for a while before deciding to finally chart her body off to the afterlife.

The enemies of the Akras's Summoner's Hall had known necromancy and was interested in the bodies of the fallen summoner. The magic circuits she has was outstanding.

So they had to cremate her for safety measures.

One by one they said their goodbyes to her. Finally, it was his turn, he was last.

He gently laid a soft kiss on her lips, they were cold but he paid no mind to it. 

As he pulled away, he gently whispered 

"In our next lifetime", 

He stepped down on the platform, he was handed the torch. With a heavy heart, he lit it up.

The smell of burning flesh was not present but rather the scent of flowers flowed through the air.

The other summoners had noticed this but he paid them no mind.

It was the same scent of flowers he had smelled when she had died in his prime. Another one again this time.

Maybe the 3rd time he would smell this flowery scent, she doesn't have to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped Brave Frontier quite abruptly, I haven't played the game in a long time before I deleted it and the deletion was very sudden so maybe that's where the death of the summoner came into play.


End file.
